The Surprise Birthday Party
by Telephoto Marigold
Summary: It's Aden Jefferies 30th Birthday and Nic decides that he's been hiding away from celebrations for too long and arranges a surprise birthday party for him!


_**Story Title:**__ The 'Surprise' Birthday Party  
__**Type of story:**__ One Shot  
__**Main Characters:**__ Aden Jefferies, Nicole Franklin, Miles Copeland & OC  
__**Genre:**__ Drama, Angst  
__**Does story include spoilers:**__ No  
__**Summary:**__ It is Aden's 30th Birthday and they decided to throw him a party... _

Aden knew that the surprise birthday party was taking place, but he didn't let on that he knew. It was a bit hard to hide that he'd seen people acting strangely and conversations stopping as soon as he approached. He guessed that he would let Nic think she'd fooled him and then he'd be able to go back to his 'boring' life. So he would go to his party, he would smile and he would pretend for her sake and for the people that would be coming. That much he could do, but really he would be thinking about the life he could have had, the marriage to Belle that ended too soon. She was gone and even though he'd grieved and moved on he still managed to miss her at certain points in his life, like now.

Nic smiled as she iced the cake. The writing was in pink icing and just a little crooked as she spelt out his name. She thought of the candle that they had to put on it. A big fat candle, white with blue diagonal stripes on it that looked like the number 30, his age. She smiled again and then gasped as the door opened.  
"Oh my god Miles," She moaned seeing it was him that was coming in and not the birthday boy.  
"Oh my god Nic!" He mirrored in an effeminate voice.  
He moved into the lounge past her and let loose the helium filled balloons he'd bought round for her. The small plastic weights attached to them with long strands of ribbon stopped them from floating off but still they rose up towards the ceiling as if seeking freedom.  
He walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table picking at a carrot stick and munching it. "What time does the party start?" he asked again.  
Nic gave him a look, "7:30. I already told you like a million times," She muttered.  
He grinned at her before asking, "And who's coming?"  
"Miles," She groaned and flushed as he chuckled at her.  
"Well?" he asked.  
She placed the tube of icing down and looked at him before using her fingers to count out as she rattled off names.  
"You, Leah, Colleen, Irene, Annie, Romeo, Alf, Charlie, Angelo." She began. "Geoff, if he gets here, Ruby, Xavier."  
"Sounds impressive," Miles told her as she nodded, he looked at the cake in front of her, "Should Aden be spelt like that?"  
Nic glared at him and then looked down at the cake and screamed, "I put two "E's" in it," she moaned, "that's so totally your fault!"  
Miles grinned as he walked over to the cutlery drawer the other side of the kitchen. He rattled around in it for a bit until he found a flat edged knife and walked back to the cake. He scoped off the N and placed that on the side before taking off the additional E. He picked that off the knife and ate it before putting the N back on.  
"There you go," He said around a mouthful of icing.  
She gave a small sigh and looked at the clock.  
"Cooee!" Colleen called out knocking on the doorframe.  
"Come in." Nic called out back, watching as the other woman walked in with a basket of sandwiches, covered by clear film to protect them.  
"Fresh made today," Colleen told them placing the basket down on the table. "Now Alf is bringing drinks," she said quickly, "And Leah is brining the other goodies."  
"Sounds like everything is under control," Miles told Nic.  
She flashed him a grateful smile and looked at the time, "Miles will you.." she began to ask.  
"Don't you worry about a thing pet! Go make yourself beautiful," Colleen told her.  
Nic caught the amused look on Miles's face before she cast another look around the kitchen. She did the same in the lounge before heading up the stairs.

"Hello," Aden said quietly. "I know you can't answer me but I needed to come here today."  
He looked around seeing the quiet surroundings and tall leafy trees. He often came here looking for some peace sometimes or just to let her know she wasn't forgotten. He caressed the headstone and read the familiar words inscribed on it. He felt that she was with him if he just sat quiet.  
"It's just that they are planning this big party today and I don't want to go. I miss you Belle and today I just think about how you aren't here to be with me," He said softly feeling himself well up with tears even though his grieving was over a long time ago.  
"It's so unfair," He muttered, "Why aren't you here to plot and plan with Nic to give me this party?" he asked the silent headstone. He paused sighing and stood up, slowly moving away, weaving through the other headstones on his way out of the graveyard. He didn't notice the slight gust of wind that rose and rattled the leaves on the trees. If he had he would have been struck by how like a sigh it was.

Nic looked around the room and smiled, they had all come save for Geoff who had called to say he was delayed and she was looking forward to seeing him. Annie looked really pretty in a full length blue dress with a floral pattern, her long hair styled back from her face and she was wearing make-up that emphasised her pretty features. It was strange seeing how grown up she looked now, having not seen her for a number of years. They hadn't had much chance to catch up with her in her panic about the arrangements for the party but she promised that she would rectify that later. She could also tell that Romeo still had the hots for Annie in the covert glances he kept passing her way and as for Ruby and Xavier they were practically joined at the hip despite the years that they had been apart.  
"He'll be here soon," Ruby told her.  
"Yeah Nic," Romeo called out.

Despite their confidence, Nic still felt nervous butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Aden had shied away from celebrations in the past because he still missed Belle, and she could tell that he felt she should have had celebrations of her own but fate had ripped her away from them too soon. That was why above all, Nic had a special guest lined up. She sucked in a breath to control the flutters in her stomach.  
Annie was on look out at the window and she suddenly gave a squeal and spun around, "He's here," She cried out.  
"Ok everyone, shush!" Miles called out coming over to stand near Nic, and she was grateful for his quiet support.  
Looking around the room Nic looked at them as they all stood like statues and waited as the door handle turned and the door swung open. Aden finally stepped in and they shouted out.  
"Surprise!"  
"Oh my god," He gasped out looking suitably surprised.  
Nic grinned and rushed over to him, pleased at last that this moment had come.  
"Happy Birthday," She cried putting her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his grinning lips.  
"Wow, Nic you did all this?" he asked looking around the room.  
Nic gave a small nod before waving a hand around the people in the room, Miles and Colleen, Irene and Leah and then Ruby Xavier Annie and Romeo and finally to Alf in the corner of the room. He tipped his bottle of beer in Aden's direction before taking a drink.  
"I had help," she murmured.  
She gave a nod to Romeo and he moved over to the middle of the room and pressed play on the DVD player and a buzz of expectation went around the room before the film began to play. Aden took a step towards the screen and reached out an unsteady hand.  
"It's Belle." He murmured looking at the images of his wife on the flickering screen. They had made a film using every photo of Belle they had even collecting some from her adoptive parents from when she was a little girl to complete the tribute to the woman they had all loved and lost.  
Nic nodded pressing her lips together nervously, watching the expressions on his face change.  
"It didn't seem right to have your birthday party without her," Annie burst out with.  
Aden gave the younger girl a smile.  
"This is the best birthday surprise." He told them all and for the first time he meant it.


End file.
